fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus Lucifer
Appearance Venus is a slim, well-toned, fair-skin toned young man with dark brown hair that is combed to the right and blood red eyes, the hair passing down his ears and stopping slightly below his neck. Venus wears a tight black leather top under a black dress shirt, a dark blue jacket, grey pants and black shoes, and a necklace of red lacrima in addition to wearing a grey cape over the shoulders. On his waist is a belt that holds spring loaded shurikens, a magazine pouch, and what appears to be a a silver-plated hunting knife stylized like a Latin cross. Personality His personality is very contradicting. While he is cynical most of the time, he is at the same time devoted and protective, and even a little childish to the point that it makes him hard to hate. He doesn't lie, but he does keep secrets and tell half-truths. He means well and is capable of being nice, but ends up being sarcastic without knowing at times, especially so when he gives advice. He cannot approve of the wish of becoming a “hero of justice” due to his own experience, but at the same time he cannot deny it due to the same reasons. In his youth, Venus wished to be a "hero of justice" that protects the weak against the ones who abuse their power over others, whether it would be through strength, influence or their magic after all. In order to pursue his goal, he attempted to kill off most of his emotions, acting as the "machine that is Venus Lucifer." He has managed to become completely devoted to any duty without showing any emotional wavering, though he is prone to fall into moments of extreme emotion and despair the moment his job was finished. He dislikes such emotions interfering with his work, believing that his interactions with his family made him more susceptible to sentimentalism in viewing the figures of his own father and mother in a passing mother holding her husbands hand. History Synopsis Equipment Venus lacks the various magical equipment that normal mages possess. He instead uses weapons that are most of the time unable to use any magical power, using Lacrima instead of the innate magic that mages use when a magical source is needed. He utilizes a large number of different firearms and weapons to kill his targets. Depending on the amount of time Venus gets for preparing traps, he also makes use of personal smoke bombs, C2 plastic explosives, and landmines, and he is skilled in incorporating them into traps with trip wires, hidden fuses, and a detonation system using either a clock system or one through his phone to trigger them through modified communication loops. Among his explosives, he has a number of Claymores, which simultaneously release around seven hundred steel balls with diameters of only one or two millimeters. They radiate outward in all directions in a circle formation with enough power to destroy an opposing squad in one strike with the proper timing. Pandora Pandora : Pandora is the name of Venus's sword; while it is normally combined into a single long sword with a length of roughly 1.5 meter, it can be split into two single-edged swords; it is a special piece of equipment compared to his other weapons, which are mostly armaments that can simply be bought and replaced at any time, with a few exceptions on his more rare weapons. It is a one of a kind weapon only for his use that he has favored on many battlefields. In order to effectively use it in melee combat against mages of considerable power, Venus must release a discharge immediately before a swing to increase the power of his attacks. Pandora is stored underneath Venus's cloak when sheathed, at his waist. Although Pandora can be split into two single-edged swords, it does not have to be split into two pieces to release its power. The weapon appears to have access to two separate types of lacrima. When Venus switches the normal lacrima, he can be seen inserting a lacrima with a wing etched on it. His subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” lacrima, likely due to the discharges themselves being much more powerful, increasing his speed through the increased recoil of each discharge. Athena Athena : A powerful weapon that can be called the counter-part to Pandora. When in use , it appears as a long sword made out of the same unbreakable material as Pandora with roughly 2m in length and 1m in thickness. It is ability is designed not to slice its target, but rather to crush anything that comes within the shockwave that is produced by swinging the sword around as long as there is a lacrima in the handle. Calico M950 The Calico M950 (キャリコM950) is a submachine gun used by Venus as a reserve side arm. It has a compact size similar to a large handgun with a reinforced plastic that makes it look more like a toy when compared to the Walther. It has a unique helical magazine that allows for fifty Parabellum rounds fired at a rate of seven hundred shots per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and fore-grip. Walther WA2000 The Walther WA2000 is a super heavyweight, semi-automatic sniper rifle of the highest class and performance that is the pinnacle of the latest electronic techniques. It is a rifle with a compact size measuring a little over ninety centimeters in length with the gas-operated magazine measuring at a length of 65 centimeters. It uses a .300 Winchester Magnum shell that has an effective range of one thousand meters. It doesn’t have the standard Smith & Bender sighting device, but rather he installed a pair of extra-large optic devices as a special scope mount fixed in parallel above the barrel and on the left flank. The unit on the main side is the AN/PVS04, the latest night vision scope used by the US armed forces that has been banned from being exported to prevent the leaking of technology to other countries. It uses a super sensitive video camera that acts as a light electrical amplifier with a lens, raising and displaying a perfect brightness. Acting as an electronic "owl eye", it multiplies the range of vision by 3.6, allowing it to view up to six hundred yards under the moonlight or four hundred yards in starlight. The second unit is a specter IR heat detector scope installed as sideways support. Even with the steady progress of miniaturization, they are still large even compared to standard optic devices. It is a weapon more suited to a support fire squad more than a sniping weapon, and its practical use is hindered. Despite the challenge, it was within his calculations in best managing to make use of the weapon. The joint use of both scopes allows him not only the ability to fight in darkness, but they have also been configured to allow him to face off against a mage. Sensing the used etherano within the dark, it can fire upon them from hundreds of meters away without them being able to detect him at all. Powers and Abilities He is also very familiar with the workings of eterano and the related temperature changes in the body of the practitioner. Having trained and studied the correlation, he is able to read the current status of the etherano through the heat distribution of the practitioner when viewed on the thermal output of a heat detecting scope. He is also able to tell the difference between an ordinary person and a mage, allowing him to seize an opportunity to shoot upon the release of magical power. Compared to magic, which can see through the dark better and detect the position of an enemy mages, it can be said guns fall behind. Its advantage is that it takes no magical power to use firearms, leaving a mage unsuited to the battle conditions of a soldier trapped in the dark and unable to detect any magical power. Trivia